


Oops I Did It Again

by winterspirit13



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Addiction, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't mean for it to be so long help, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Relapse, Torture, Whump, if you want lots of whump here you are it only gets better at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterspirit13/pseuds/winterspirit13
Summary: noodle-of-sunshine  asked: For the tua whumpy prompts - how about Klaus does something stupid and ends up in prison where the gurad is not a big fan of tua and especially of him so he kind of tortures Klaus while he is kept there. The siblings have no idea of this (because duh klaus is responsible for his mess) but when he gets out they see how bad it was and how klaus kinda took one for the team with thisKlaus starts using again, only he gets caught by the police before his family intervenes. Unfortunately, Klaus isn't getting out of this easily, and one of the Guards has it out for him...





	Oops I Did It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be short and sweet and it ended up getting away from me. 
> 
> WARNINGS: Drug addiction, violence, and a character having a lack of food for a prolonged experience of time. If any of these things could be triggering, please take care.
> 
> I tried to handle the relapse with care + not much graphic detail, but it is a bit of a heavy topic, and although I Crave The Whump, it's important to realize that these issues are not to be romanticized, and it's a big struggle for both the person dealing with addiction as well as their family.  
> All that being said, I hope you enjoy!

Things were going downhill, and fast.

Klaus didn’t _mean_ to start this again. He was fine with the way things were, really. He was managing his powers (it wasn’t great, but Ben was there, and physically now, so he didn’t feel so alone), he was working through some emotional issues and he was actually _bonding_ with his siblings. Which, if you think about it, is almost a damn miracle.

He was fine being sober. With dealing with the cravings, and withdrawal, and going Ben or Diego when it started to get too much. He was fine with figuring out how to be functional again!

…until he wasn’t.

See, Klaus was just taking a walk through the park – usually, Klaus and Vanya would go together, but Klaus had gone alone this time. Vanya had come down with a cold, and really wasn’t feeling well, so he made her some tea like a _good caring (older, now) brother_ and then went on his walk like usual.

It was fine, it was good, it was healthy. And then he ran into one of his old dealers and he could feel himself crumbling. He couldn’t maneuver his way out of the conversation, it was becoming too sticky. He didn’t carry any money on him (because, really, Klaus knows better than to trust himself at this point), but the woman slipped him a small bag with pills anyways.

Klaus knew she was using him, trying to get back a customer, since he was sure he’d given her thousands of dollars by now. Klaus should have just nodded politely, left, and throw away the pills. But he was alone, and Klaus wasn’t used to that.

But he was very much used to popping a few pills, and it was almost like riding a bike. Once you start again, it’s like you’ve never stopped. Except the bike was drugs and being fucked up more often than not. Klaus told himself that he wouldn’t go back for anymore, promised himself it was a one-time fuck-up, but Klaus had a natural talent for breaking promises, even if it was just to himself.

Ben, of course, was the first one who noticed.

“Klaus?” He would knock on his door. “You haven’t been out much, are you alright?” His voice was always worried, and it made Klaus’ stomach turn with guilt, but that wasn’t enough. It never was, he thought bitterly, there was only one person he’d actually sacrifice anything to. Klaus, mostly, was selfish. So, he stayed in his room and made half-hearted excuses until he was too high to process anything – the voices of the living, let alone the dead.

When Ben stops asking, and his glances turn into tired ones, Klaus is sure he must know, but he never says anything. Klaus isn’t sure if he’s relieved, or if he’s hurt.

He figures the rest of his siblings must suspect something. He was never _great_ at being discreet. But there was still some hope in Klaus that he could just fix this by himself before they ever got the chance to sit him down and tell him what a disappointment he was. After all, he was doing so well, why did he have to go and fuck up?

Ha! If that was fucking up, then where Klaus was now was…

He was too damn _high_ to think of it, but at least double that.

Klaus was in a holding cell, still high, for possession and being publicly intoxicated, and he was truly and completely fucked. One of the policemen was giving him a weird look, pointedly staring at his black leather skirt. Klaus winked and waved.

“I get a phone call, don’t I?” Klaus remembered. “I would really like to make that now!” They were rather unfriendly about it, but he was able to pick up the phone and dialed in Ben’s number (since he had one, now, Klaus had decided to memorize it, he had a little song and everything).

The phone rang three times before Ben picked up. “Hello?” His voice was guarded – it was an unfamiliar number after all and Umbrella Academy kids weren’t really raised to be the most trusting.

“Hi! Hi Ben, it’s me, I, uh. I did something, and I think you’re going to be mad about it, but you can’t hang up!” Klaus’ voice was airy, almost carefree if it weren’t for the situation.

“…Are you seriously high right now?” Ben’s voice was quiet anger and disappointment.

Klaus giggled, and if that wasn’t a sure sign, then nothing else could be. “Ben. Benny. That’s not the thing you need to be mad about yet!” He reassured, although, it was questionable reassurance at best.

“Not the- Klaus, what did you do,” Ben groaned.

“Well, funny thing, actually! But I was just wondering if you could take a stroll down to the police station near the park, and maybe pick me up? You know, with the whole Academy business,” he said, waving his hand, although he knew Ben couldn’t see it.

“Fuck, Klaus.” Although it was still a bit far away, the anger in Ben’s voice was perfectly clear.

“Please. Please, this won’t happen again, Ben. I just need help right now,” he practically begged.

But Ben had been there through the worst of this; he didn’t give patience or credit when Klaus knew just as well as he did that it wasn’t really deserved. They’d been there before, but at least Ben had been _with_ him, Klaus thought bitterly, annoying or reprimanding comments from the ghost peanut gallery aside. Actually, scratch that, including them, because Klaus would’ve done nearly anything to have Ben back as the one constant in his life. Except, of course, you know, killing him or stop doing drugs and pushing him away when his brother had been trying to help. Anything else, though.

The pause on the phone was so long that Klaus was worried he might have hung up, or maybe just left altogether.

Finally, Ben sighed. “We’ll be there in a bit. Don’t do anything _else_ stupid.” And then the phone hung up with a click.

It wasn’t for quite a while it felt like, with a clearer mind, that Klaus had realized a key element in that last sentence: We. As in Ben - _the traitor -_ was going to bring his siblings, and they would realize just how fucked Klaus had made things for himself this time. 

He had been doing so well, and fuck, that all went to shit, and now everyone was going to know! He could see their disappointed stares pierce into him, even in his imagination. It had been a whole lot easier not to care about them when he’d convinced himself that was just the way things were. But now that he had a taste of what things were starting to be, and still ruined it himself?

Klaus wasn’t sure if he could face those consequences.

…

When Klaus’ siblings walk into the station, he was curled in the corner of the cell, head in his hands, desperately trying to cling to any sense of _numb_ that he could. Unfortunately, he’d been there long enough that he was starting to feel the effects of withdrawal, shaking and sweating and _craving_.

“Klaus.” It was Ben who spoke first, his tone flat. Klaus sits up, looking, and avoiding eye contact with his brother.

“Hey guys, so _nice_ of you to pay me a visit!” He was smiling with sarcasm dripping off his words.

“Cut it out, man,” Diego snaps, stepping forward. He grips the bars, looking like he wants to crush them, but sadly for Klaus, that wasn’t his power at all. He takes a deep breath, and says in a calmer, and somehow so much worse voice: “I think you have some explaining to do.”

Klaus gulps. If he was in any better situation, he might have been proud of his brother for handling his anger so well, because _look! They really could become a functional family!_ But right now, that idea was far from his mind, “And I will! I just need you guys to get me out of here, and we can have a nice, dandy family talk,” he tries to placate.

“No, Klaus. That’s not happening.” Luther speaks, using his firm Number One voice, and Klaus knew no one was going to challenge him. For once, the team all seemed to actually _agree_ with their leader. Even Diego.

He looked desperately to Allision. “You could rumor them, couldn’t you? Or just, we have dear old Dad’s money, we saved the world, you could get them to let me go, Allison?” Klaus’ voice broke near the end of his plead, the whole thing coming out more like a desperate question and less like several possibilities that would definitely work if they wanted it to.

Allison shook her head softly. “Klaus, I don’t think that’s… that’s what’s best for you right now.” She smiled sadly at him and Klaus felt the panic and desperation sink in more.

“N-no, but I – “

Five cut him off. “Klaus, they’re right. There are _consequences_ to these things, Klaus.”

Klaus hiccups, and honestly, he didn’t realize he had started to cry until then. “Please,” Klaus chokes out. “I don’t want this, I don’t want to be _like_ this anymore,” he says, voice breaking.

Ben steps closer, and crouches down to be at eye-level; something he’d done countless times before on nights where the usual bender took itself too far, all the times he’d try to convince Klaus it was going to be okay, and that he just needed to take care of himself for once. “We know, Klaus. I know. That’s why we’re all here,” he comforts.

Klaus tries to calm down, he really does, and when he finally feels like he has words to speak, he does so just a little bit steadier than before. “They’re going to make me go to rehab,” Klaus states. As much as he hates the idea, he’s done it enough times before, usually after waking up from an OD at the hospital, and well, he can manage that again.

“No Klaus, you know that’s never worked for you,” Diego says, rolling his eyes. “You have to actually want to do that shit for it to help.” Klaus blanches.

He looks around at all of them, trying to read their faces. “You’re – you’re leaving me. I’m – Prison? Really?” They were ex-superheroes, that just really wasn’t their kind of _thing_. And Vanya, _oh,_ poor Vanya won’t look him in the eyes. She’s crying, and in a moment of sympathy, Klaus imagines this scenario is too familiar for comfort.

Klaus pointedly does not think about why this feels too familiar for comfort to him as well.

Luther nods as the others look to him. Clearly, they had all talked about this beforehand. “You’ve got to figure this out somehow. We’re making sure it’s quiet, the press won’t know anything, just the month sentence without any real trial as long as you agree.”

If Klaus wanted numb before, he really should have been careful what he wished for, because he was being suffocated by the waves of it as his ears rang. It was as if very suddenly, none of this could be real, not even a little bit.

He can’t help thinking that sounds way too shady to be legal, but he agrees to it even if it passes in a blur, unable to do much but send the most betrayed looks he could muster up to each of his siblings before they leave.

Klaus didn’t realize then how much worse things were going to get in this downward spiral.

….

Klaus didn’t like being locked up. Of course, that was the point, but a) it was nearly impossible to get drugs, b) prisons had a lot of ghosts, and they were very much not the Casper variety, and c) being confined and locked up anywhere made him increasingly anxious and claustrophobic.

Oh, what a lovely idea this was! Bless his dear siblings, who have so kindly visited him (they didn’t) and sent him to _such_ a wonderful place (it wasn’t). Logically, Klaus knew it wasn’t their fault, but when he started thinking logically, he found the nearest reflective surface and stuck out his tongue at himself.

All that considered, it really wasn’t a surprise when Klaus Fucked Up Another Time.

He was sitting at a monitored table in the cafeteria, but instead of eating his slightly-soggy food, he was doing his best to stop the ghosts from screaming _so fucking loud_. He got some strange looks from a few of the men around him (and oh, the prison outfit was not doing them any favors either, thank you) as he sang under his breath, trying to distract himself.

But Klaus couldn’t take it anymore. Maybe the ghosts would follow – who was he kidding, of course, they would – but he just couldn’t be right _there_ anymore, and he stood up, to walk away.

Immediately he was stopped by a guard who had been giving him menacing glares since the first time he saw Klaus. “Stop! Sit back down, it’s not time to leave yet,” he commanded.

Klaus rolls his eyes. “You know, normally, I would really get off on someone telling me what to do like that, but you? You’re just not cutting it, I’m afraid,” he said with a truly apologetic look on his face as he reached out to pat his shoulder in comfort.

His wrist was grabbed, and suddenly his face was pushed into the cold cement wall. Fuck, well, that was one step too far.

His reflexes kicked in, and he felt himself struggle, trying to escape the grip of the guard before he could remind himself that he should definitely not do so.

Klaus was held firmly in place until he stopped fighting. No more gently, the guard yanked him, so he was standing up straight. Klaus kept his mouth shut this time. “Attacking a guard, disobeying instruction, causing a disturbance… you need to learn your lesson, boy,” he growled into Klaus’ ear

Klaus blinks in shock. _He didn’t attack him!_ The guard’s hands are firm on Klaus’ shoulder, holding him in place as his other hand puts him in cuffs.

There’s a joke that Klaus _really_ wants to make here, but as he lets himself be led, he chooses not to make it. It does make him giggle though – which he quickly disguises as a cough but doesn’t miss how the guard shoves him a little harder around the corner.

In very plain lettering, there is a sign on the door that reads: Solitary Confinement. Klaus’ blood runs cold. The room itself, much like most everything else in the building wasn’t necessarily threatening. In was clean, neutral, and generally understated. It had a big metal door, which was one point to the spookiness factor, but otherwise, it was very much just a normal bare-bones room.

“A week in there for your bad behavior, and maybe you’ll learn to have a little more respect,” the guard sneers as he opens the door, leading Klaus inside.

“A _week_?!” Klaus’ eyes shot up from the ground to stare at the guard’s face as he released him from the handcuffs – Zach, his uniform labeled him. His pale face was round, stubbled, with a clean haircut, which should make him seem very normal, but there was a look in his eyes that just seemed… off. Cruel.

“You should be _grateful_ , Hargreaves,” he spat the name like poison. “Thanks to your little superhero club, you can’t do any more time, but hell if I’ll let you get off easy.”

Oh, Zach was one of those people, Klaus realized. One of the people who hated The Umbrella Academy more than really should be possible (considering how much they saved everyone’s asses, see apocalypse).

Just as Klaus was thinking this, a hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed. Klaus tried to yell, but it was strangled from him. He couldn’t breath and the lack of blood flow to his head was making him dizzy much too quickly. “The damn Academy will pay, and I’ll start with you, you’ll just how much I can get away with. Funny thing is, it won’t even be half this shit your family could do,” he snarled.

Ah. Hm. The thing about Klaus and being choked. _He really fucking likes being choked_. And while he tries to give a properly embarrassed look at Zach, the bastard, he’s not sure how well that translates since, oh I don’t know, _he’s being choked_.

When he notices, the guard scoffs in disgust and throws Klaus to the side. He can’t manage to catch himself, and he falls, hissing at the sting of his hands as he catches himself. The concrete floors are rough, grey, and now, a little bloody.

Zach spits on him and leaves.

Klaus clutches his skinned hands to his chest, backing into the wall. Fuck, this was bad. This guy, whoever he was, was not really concerned about rules. Klaus wasn’t too up to date on how he was _supposed_ to be treated but whatever the hell that just was, plus the idea of being alone in here for a week, it just couldn’t be right. His siblings wouldn’t just let this happen if it was to be expected.

Right?

Klaus didn’t see Zach for the rest of the day. Actually, he didn’t see anyone living for the next day. Klaus tried to sleep, but whenever he started to drift off he was woken with a jolt of panic, his mind tricking him into thinking he might be in the mausoleum again.

No one had even come to give him food or water, so Klaus decided firmly that this was not anything that was normal. Zach was shadier then Klaus counted for, and that was really what scared him. He had no clue what he was going to do next, and he didn’t even have his stupid voice of reason with him.

Klaus really missed Ben. _None of this would have happened if you had just stayed sober in the first place,_ he thought to himself. Of course, no sooner then he thinks this, the door to the room creaks open.

Standing up, Klaus eyes the guard with caution. “Hand behind your back,” he ordered. Klaus stared him down. Suddenly, the guard was moving, and he felt his whole body seize up. Every muscle felt like it was cramping in an instant moment of pain. Klaus fell to the floor, and suddenly it was over. He was shaking and struggled to fill his lungs. The fall on his back had knocked the air out of him. The guard was over him now, flipping him over and putting him in cuffs.

“Stand up!” Klaus obeyed, feeling a little shaky, and fuck, he was sore.

“C’mon man, really? Why’d you have to taze me?” Klaus managed a breathy chuckle. Zach simply shook his head.

“I’ll be asking the questions here,” he said, pushing Klaus down to sit in a chair he dragged to the middle of the room in a splitting screech.

Klaus really does laugh at that. “Oh fuck, wow, you’re such a stereotype! I think the last guys who tried to do this shit with me were bad, but _wow_.”

Klaus’ spiel was interrupted by a blow to his face. Klaus felt his teeth dig into the soft flesh of the inside of his cheek, drawing blood. He spat it out (in the general direction of the guard, but he missed. That was probably a good thing).

“Shut up, and why don’t you tell me a bit about your siblings, hm?”

“You realized I can’t do both, right?” Klaus asks. He flinched as the fist came at him again, landing this time right on his left eye. “Ow, fuck! What the hell do you even want?” Klaus asks, figuring that at least more time talking was less time for him to be hit.

Like Klaus would tell him anything anyways. Klaus still was, well, the least informed about what the hell was happening in terms of plans and whatnot, but he was actually a part of it all right now, so that wasn’t a great excuse to use, but his siblings had been through enough, they didn’t need any of this shit. Not because of Klaus.

“What are their schedules like? When are they alone?”

“Well, Five sneaks into the kitchen alone in the middle of the night to eat peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches. That help?” The guard only growled and stood back. He was looking Klaus up and down like he was a piece of meat he was deciding just how to cook.

“Then I guess you can let me know when you’re ready to tell me, I have time, after all,” he said with a sick smile that made Klaus’ stomach turn.

He walked towards Klaus and knelt down, taking off one side of his handcuffs and locking it to the cold metal chair. Then, he took Klaus’ left hand in his own and _snapped._

Klaus’ vision dotted with pain, and before he could recover he heard another snap, and his ring and pinky finger were throbbing with sharp bolts of pain. He clenched his teeth, trying not to let out any sound, but as the man moved onto the next finger and started to apply pressure, Klaus couldn’t help but try and flinch away, letting out a muffled whimper.

This continued for each of his five fingers on his left hand, and when Zach stood away, Klaus was dry-heaving from the pain. It almost made him grateful that he hadn’t been given anything to eat.

It repeated like that for what felt like forever to Klaus. Still, he didn’t say anything helpful, and when he couldn’t manage a retort filled with sass, he just glared up at the guard with cold determination. Either one seemed to provoke the same reaction from him, anyways.

“Why do you even want to know?!” Klaus snapped, his voice on the edge of anger and desperation.

“You. Killed. My. Brother,” he said, punctuation each word with a strike to Klaus’ stomach, which was already covered in a spattering of bruises. Klaus groaned, trying to curl in on himself, but stopped by the pain that shot through him when the handcuff tugged at his broken hand.

Klaus let out a choked sob from the pain.

The week felt impossibly long. He was given water, but no food. He couldn’t tell half of the time if there were ghosts calling his name, or it was just a symptom of the isolation, and he wasn’t sure which frightened him more at that point. He didn’t so much as sleep as pass out when the pain became too much to bear. Along with the broken fingers, he was sure he at least bruised his ribs if not broken them, had several cuts which stung whenever he tried to lay down, and various bruises and bloodied marks over the rest of his body. He felt weak and dizzy.

He didn’t have the energy to talk back anymore, so he just shut up and took whatever the guard gave him.

It was for all of these reasons that when he heard a _pop!_ in the dark room, he didn’t bother to look up.

“Klaus?” a boy said. Klaus shut his eyes tighter. Please, he didn’t need this, not right now. At least it sounded sad, almost concerned, but not angry. It was always worse when they were angry.

“Klaus, it’s Five, we’re going to get you out.” The tone had completely shifted. No longer weighed down with emotion, it was crisp and factual. Klaus looked up. _It was Five. Or, he officially lost it, but either way, what a nice surprise!_

“Took you long enough,” Klaus settles on grumbling. He wants to embody Petty and Dramatic, but really, he just sounds tired. It makes him cringe because he knows saying something like that would just make Five blame himself more than he already might in the situation.

Which was stupid, because his little-older brother was the least to blame; he saved the world, it wasn’t his fault that his junkie of a brother got his ass locked up. It was Klaus’.

Five approaches him carefully, taking Klaus’ arm. He nods, giving Five permission, and suddenly they were sitting on the couch in the Hargreaves mansion.

Ben came rushing up to him first. “Klaus?” He immediately stood over his brother, giving off an air of protectiveness. It was sweet but still creepy as hell as Ben’s stomach shifted under his shirt, a sure sign that he was a little too heated.

“S’ okay, Ben, I’m fine now. Shit luck no one’s going to let me have any of the good pain meds, right?” Klaus tried to joke, and even if it didn’t come out just right, he could see Ben relax a little bit.

“Like hell we would, Klaus,” he replies, because it’s easy bantering like this like everything wasn’t all that fucked up. “But thank god for extra-strength acetaminophen, at least until mom checks you out,” Ben adds.

Klaus nods tiredly, watching as Ben leaves to grab them. He decided to tune into what his other siblings were saying, registering their loud voices – a sure sign of a Family Discussion.

“How the hell did he get like that, Five!” Diego growled out, holding a knife with white knuckles.

Five shook his head. “I’m telling you, I don’t know! He wasn’t in the usual spot for where they said solitary was supposed to be, I kept looking, and he was like this. I couldn’t _leave_ him there.”

“You did the right thing, Five,” Luther nods.

“He’s right,” Allison agrees. “We’ll have to sort out all the rest, of course, but he can’t stay their like…. that.”

Vanya shifts her weight anxiously from foot to foot. “Who would _do_ something like this?”

Ben returns, gently touching Klaus on the shoulders, and he startles. Ben hands him the pills slowly, along with a glass of water. Klaus smiles just a bit at that, because Ben knew just as well as he did that he really didn’t need the water to swallow a couple of pills, but it was just… nice. As he drank slowly, Ben came around, cleaning and patching up the smaller injuries – leaving his hand, and one of the deeper cuts for their mom to handle.

He was steady and careful, and if Klaus looked, he could see the flash of worry that he got whenever Klaus shied away or flinched when he was touched, or something hurt, but he didn’t ask, and Klaus was grateful for it.

Though, he guesses, it’s a little bit clear why he might be a bit wary of touch at the moment.

“We need to ask Klaus,” Five’s deciding opinion is clear; although Luther may always think of him as the leader, Five does just as well at it.

As his siblings walk towards the couch, Ben settles and sits next to him. Klaus leans his weight on his brother, ignoring how his bruises throb at the pressure because the presence of Ben is comforting.

It’s Allison who speaks. “Klaus? What- what happened to you? Who did this?”

Klaus takes a while to respond. It’s difficult to put together the words, figure out what’s important information or not, but right now his family is patient, willing to give him the time he needs (although Diego might end up throwing a knife at the wall if he takes _too_ long).

“One of the guards, Zach. He uh. Didn’t really like the Academy so much!” His tone was light, but Klaus was tense. “He, um. He wanted to know about you all, how he could hurt you. Revenge, or something,” Klaus gestures vaguely with his hand.

“W-what,” Diego paused, taking a breath. “What all did he do? Did they even fucking feed you?”

Klaus flinched. Ben saved him though, quickly coming to his rescue on noticing how stressed he started to seem. “Guys, I’ll talk to him later. Work on finding that guy and let's just take care of him for now.”

Klaus sighed in relief. He could talk to Ben. About almost anything, except maybe a few things he hadn’t (like in Vietnam), and it would be a hell of a lot easier to deal with than the rest of his siblings.

Ben guided him carefully towards the infirmary once their siblings relented, and Klaus felt just a little bit more at ease.

He still felt guilty, and a bit like shit warmed over, but for the first time, he didn’t feel alone. His siblings, his _family_ was standing by him through this. And Ben’s soft voice, and the way Five watched over him in the night when he thought Klaus wouldn’t notice, and Allison making him food, and the way Diego furiously hunted down the vengeful guard, and the fact Luther actually worked together with him without arguments, or how Vanya played him music when he was getting too freaked out or couldn’t sleep or was just _bored_ for resting….

They were all showing they were there for him, in their own way. So damn, if Klaus didn’t feel at least a little bit like things were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This is.... the longest one-shot I've ever written. Honestly, I almost gave up several times, but I kept going and here we are! I think I like how it turned out? It's a little bit darker than most of the other things I've written lmao.
> 
> The next thing I'll be posting is for Good Omens, so keep an eye out for that! (Plus more Klaus whump, never fear, I have so many prompts in my inbox that I will definitely keep working on). 
> 
> If you liked it, feel free to give some Kudos or leave a comment! They really mean the world to me!


End file.
